Salah Sambung
by Banana Sehun
Summary: (ONESHOOT) Berawal dari luhan yang harus mencetak tugas kuliahnya malah berakhir bertemu dengan jelmaan dewa zeus berseragam SMA. Hunhan Chanbaek. YAOI


**Salah Sambung**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Warning : Typo(s) eperiwer, cerita abal-abal.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

"Maaf ya lu aku tidak bisa mengantarmu" seorang pemuda mungil berwajah puppy sedang membujuk temannya yang bermata rusa. Mereka sedang berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah berniat untuk pulang.

"Ya ya ya teruslah berkencan dengan pacar idiotmu itu" pemuda bermata rusa yang dipanggil lu hanya menjawab dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal hari ini tugasnya ditolak lagi oleh kim saem. Katanya kurang ini lah kurang itulah. Rasanya luhan ingin menggigit kepala botaknya. Dan teman seperjuangannya byun baekhyun yang dia mintai tolong tidak bisa mengantarnya ke percetakan.

"Chanyeol itu tidak idiot dia hanya sedikit aneh hahaha" bukannya membela pacarnya baekhyun malah ikut-ikutan mengejek pacar idiotnya. Walaupun idiot tapi baekhyun tetap mencintai chanyeol ngomong-ngomong.

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja. Eh tapi baek nanti sore jemput aku ya. Kau tau lah pasti susah mencari bis di sore hari"

"Ok nanti kau telpon aku ya" baekhyun menjawabnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada luhan -pemuda bermata rusa berniat pergi menuju chanyeol yang sudah menunggu di depan mobil lamborgini keluaran terbarunya.

Demi tuhan chanyeol itu keren tapi tidak dengan senyum idiotnya itu. Iyasih luhan tau kalo senyum itu ibadah, tapi apakah harus kita beribadah setiap 5 detik sekali. Lihat saja sekarang chanyeol telah melambaikan tangan kepada kekasih mungilnya sambil memasang senyum bahagia. Luhan jadi heran apa tuhan menciptakan chanyeol hanya untuk merasakan kebahagiaan.

Tapi kadang luhan iri dengan pasangan itu. Mereka selalu bermesraan dimanapun dan kapanpun. Jika pun mereka bertengkar chanyeol akan langsung minta maaf dengan menyogok baekhyun dengan se cup ice cream strawberry jumbo. Padahal chanyeol tahu bahwa jelas-jelas yang salah itu baekhyun. Bukankan chanyeol sudah kelewat idiot. Oh tidak chanyeol itu bukan idiot tapi dia gila iya gila tergila-gila pada baekhyun maksudnya.

Karna tidak ingin terus-terusan merasa iri luhan pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju halte bus. Untung saja tidak lama dia menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke percetakan langganannya sudah tiba. Luhan pun segera masuk karna ingin segera mendapat tempat duduk. Dia tidak ingin berdiri dan terhuyung-huyung selama perjalanan karna laju bis yang tidak konstan.

Selama di perjalanan luhan terus-terusan memainkan game sepak bola di ponsel pintarnya. Begini-begini luhan itu pemain sepak bola andalan di sekolahnya dulu. Dia selalu ditunjuk menjadi kapten dan selalu membuat timnya selalu menang dalam setiap pertandingan.

Tidak terasa dia telah sampai di percetakan pusat gangnam yang terkenal dengan hasil cetakannya yang memuaskan. Luhan disambut dengan ramah oleh pegawai disana. Bagaimana tidak akhir minggu ini dia bolak-bolik kesana untuk mencetak tugasnya yang dimata dosennya selalu salah. Padahal luhan sudah merasa benar. Tapi memang dosennya saja yang suka mencari gara-gara dengannya. Oh salahkan saja wajah tampannya -coret- cantiknya ini yang membuat siapa saja terpukau.

Luhan langsung menyerahkan tugasnya yang ingin dicetak. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dan untuk mencetak tugasnya membutuhkan waktu yang lama belum lagi harus mengantri juga.

Tidak terasa luhan sudah menunggu selama 3 jam dan tugasnya belum selesai-selesai dicetak. Luhan sungguh lapar dan mengantuk. Sebenarnya luhan sudah ingin meninggalkan tugasnya dulu untuk mencari makan sebentar tapi salahkan saja kakinya yang terlalu malas untuk diajak berjalan.

"Ehem. Permisi. Ini cetakan anda sudah selesai. Semunya 2000 won" ahhh akhirnya luhan bisa lega. Luhan pun segera menyerahkan uang dan bergegas pergi.

"Halo baek aku sudah selesai cepat jemput aku dipercetakan gangnam-gu"

"Eh ini siapa?" Bukannya mengiyakan orang diseberang malah menanyakan ini siapa. Fuck bahkan luhan dan baekhyun sudah berteman lebih dari 3 tahun terhitung sejak mereka masuk universitas dan sekang baekhyun masih menanyakan ini siapa. Iyasih suara diseberang lebih -ehem- berat dan seksi tidak seperti suara baekhyun yang cempreng tapi bisa jadikan karna efek di telpon jadi suara baekhyun bisa berubah.

"Yak tidak usah berpura-pura hilang ingatan. Cepat jemput aku disini SEKARANG"

"Tapi aku buk-

"Masa bodoh dengan kau yang sedang berpura-pura cempat jemput aku"

Pik

Luhan sungguh kesal sekarang. Setelah menunggu tugasnya selesai dicetak selama 3 jam dan sekarang harus menghadapi baekhyun yang hilang ingatan. Tidak mungkin kan dia salah sambung. Bahkan tadi sebelum berpisah dengan baekhyun dia sempat meminta nomor telpon baekhyun, ngomong-ngomong nomor telpon baekhyun itu baru karna di nomor lamanya ada orang iseng yang selalu menelponnya dan berbicara tidak jelas. Karna takut chanyeol cemburu baekhyun pun mengganti nomornya, itu alasan yang baekhyun sampaikan padanya kemarin.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda diseberang hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Baru saja dia selasai latihan basket tapi tiba-tiba ada orang yang menelponnya untuk minta dijemput dan lagi-lagi dia dipanggil baek. Baek? Siapa itu baek?. Bahkan sejak dia lahir sampai kelas 3 SMA dia tidak pernah mengganti namanya jadi baek.

"Kau kenapa hun tiba-tiba melamun" laki-laki yang dipanggil hun langsung menoleh sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan ponselnya.

"Tidak. Tapi baru saja ada yang menelpon ku dan meminta ku untuk menjemputnya"

"Siapa?"

"Entah. Bahkan aku tidak menyimpan nomornya di ponselku" sehun hanya menggedikkan bahu dan melenggang pergi menuju motor sportnya.

Tapi sehun masih penasaran dengan seseorang yang baru saja menelponnya. Sehun ingin tidak memperdulikannya dan ingin pulang ke rumah. Tapi rasa ingin tahunya yang lebih besar sehun pun melaju kan motor nya menuju gangnam-gu

.

.

.

.

"Halo baek kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi"

"Aku bukan baek baek yang kau maksud"

"Yak kau tega melupakan temanmu yang manis ini. Ayolah baek kau dimana aku sudah ingin pulang dan tidur"

"Aku di belakangmu"

"Nah baek beg-" kalimat luhan tersendat bersama air liurnya. Di depannya sekarang tepanya 100m dari tempatnya berdiri luhan melihat laki-laki berseragam SMA yang sedang menempelkan ponsel di telinganya tengah menatapnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku bukan baek"

Demi tubuh gendut baekhyun dan senyum idiot chanyeol, luhan saat ini tengah melihat jelmaan dewa zeus. Sungguh pemuda di depannya ini sangat tampan dengan rambut hitam yang menutupi sebagian matanya, mata elangnya, hidung bangirnya, bibir tipisnya, rahang tegasnya, dan seragam SMA nya itu.

Oh jangan bilang luhan tengah terpana dengan seorang bocah SMA.

 **END**

 **Review please**

Kei notes:

Jadi sebenernya cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah gw sendiri pas jama SMP. Gw yg harusnya nelpon bapak buat minta jemput malah nelpon orang lain sambil marah2 grgr bapak lama bet jemputnya. Dan berakhir gw malu grgr salah sambung...


End file.
